The invention relates generally to an electromagnetically actuated valve having a valve housing and at least one ring-shaped solenoid coil. This coil is arranged in the valve housing and, on its interiorly peripheral side surface, surrounds a magnet armature capable of moving back and forth in the axial direction with respect to the solenoid coil. The magnet armature is elastically braced in the area of one end by a spring element against an abutment, which forms a component of the valve housing. In the area of its other end, the armature is provided with a sealing member which can selectively be forcibly engaged with a valve seat.
An example of such a valve is disclosed in German Unexamined Patent Application 40 22 143 (the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference). One of the deficiencies of prior art approaches has been that the switching performance of the magnet armature can change with the passage of time. This may be due, for example, to manifestations of settling of the spring element and the resulting deviation of the spring characteristic. The switching performance of the valve can likewise be disadvantageously altered due to the angular deviation or misalignment of the spring element, which causes increased friction against the mounting wall.
There remains a need for the further development of this general type of valve that better provides consistent switching performance of the magnet armature over a long service life. In addition, the valve should have a simple construction entailing few parts, and should be inexpensive to manufacture.